It is known to construct refuse loader arm assemblies of a type based on the pivotally extendable and retractable arm principle. The arm assembly may include two or more pivotally connected limb members and terminate in a grab device adapted to grab a bin containing the refuse. The limb members may be actuated so as to cause the arm assembly to pivotally extend towards the bin so that the grab device may be in a position to grab the bin. Once grabbed, the bin may be lifted to a predumping position over the refuse storage chamber by reverse actuation of the limb members.
However, these prior art arm assemblies apparatus generally require a separate actuation of the grab device to cause the bin to tilt from its predumping position and release its contents into the storage chamber. The tilting of the bin has normally been achieved by the actuation of an hydraulic cylinder operable between the outermost limb of the arm assembly and the grab device. The grab device tilt cylinder works in concert with other cylinders operably mounted on the limb members.
The complexity of cylinders and the reliance placed upon their operation in effecting extension and retraction of the loader arm assembly and tilting of the grab device has meant that such prior apparatus are difficult to maintain, heavy and prone to failure.
Furthermore, prior art means of grabbing the bin generally do not include means for controlling the tightness of the grab and are unable to grab and lift differently sized bins or bins that are not in an appropriate alignment with the vehicle. This is because the frames of the grab devices of the prior art are generally fixed, or, if not fixed, have no back pressure responsive correction facility.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the disadvantages of the prior art.